The present invention relates generally to large multiple serving beverage containers, in particular, beer kegs.
Metal beer kegs primarily made of stainless steel have been the preferred method of transporting draft beer from the brewery to the retailer (i.e. restaurant, bar, store) for many years. They come in several sizes, between a sixth barrel and a half barrel.
Metal kegs are very durable and can give many years of service. However, they have a high initial purchase price and several additional costs during use. First, shipping an empty keg back to the brewery increases the actual cost of using stainless steel or metal beer kegs. Next, the keg must be prepared for refilling, including being emptied, inspected, pressure checked, precleaned with water, cleaned with a caustic rinse, steam sterilized and evacuated with CO2 before it can be refilled. Damaged kegs must also be repaired as needed at this time.
The high cost of stainless steel has made it profitable for thieves to steal empty kegs and sell them for scrap. The cost of lost or stolen kegs further increases the cost of using metal beer kegs.